Sonic
Sonic is a popular video game character made by Sega in 1991. He was meant as a way for Sega to rival Nintendo and their famous character, Mario. He also appears in I Wanna Be The Boshy as the main boss of World 5. Methods of Attack Sonic will be heard shouting "You're too slow!" and sprint from the right to the left side of the screen, which the player needs to jump over. Then he will shout "Too easy! Piece of cake!" and float across the top of the screen from left to right dropping springs that will make the player bounce so high at such high speed, it will kill them. After the springs, Sonic will roll at high speed, twice to the left of the screen, then twice to the right. Then, he will bounce in ball form from the right to the left. During this battle phase, he will repeat his attack pattern restarting from the springs. After some of his health has been depleted by the player, the camera will zoom out, Sonic will shout "Now I'll show you!" while appearing stationary at the top of the screen, a circle of chaos emeralds will spawn around him, the background will catch fire, and the ground will shrink to a platform in the center of the screen. Sonic will transform into Super Sonic, send the emeralds flying toward the player, and start chasing the player as if he was a heat seeking missile. Dr. Robotnik (or "Dr. Eggman") will come to Sonic's aid by flying across the screen and firing atomic bombs at the player. This part of the fight will last for an overwhelming, relentless 30 seconds. Then, Robotnik will vanish and Super Sonic will shout "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" and stop and rotate in a spot on the right side at a random level of elevation, leaving some time for the player to shoot him. Robotnik comes back (but doesn't fire anything at the player) and Super Sonic flies around the player. While doing this, the player can shoot at him while moving and jumping. Super Sonic will then vanish, and dash across the screen just above the ground 4 times, the first and third times to the right and the second and fourth times to the left. Next, Sonic will rotate in a giant circle, firing tiny gems toward the platform area, which the player needs to dodge. After this, Tails will be flying an airplane just above the platform and crash into Sonic, causing him to lose his rings, which will also kill the player if they touch them. His attack pattern repeats from this point. If defeated on Hardon mode, with all the non-CD items obtained, Sonic will be unlocked in the character select. Trivia *If the player gets killed by Sonic while he starts to run over you, the Game Over theme from Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Genesis will play. *The theme that plays during the fight is DJ Hexor's remix of the Green Hill Zone theme from Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Genesis. *Sonic's sprites, along with the sprites of Tails and Dr. Eggman, are taken from Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Genesis. *Sometimes, if the player dies, Sonic will say "Hey, we should do this again some time." *The springs that Sonic drops are the same springs that appear throughout World 2. *In earlier versions of the game, spikes would constantly pop in and out of the top of the screen throughout the fight. *Of all boss characters who appear during the Solgryn boss battle, Sonic is the only one who appears twice, while the others only appear once. *He, Kappa, Ganon, and Missingno are the only bosses who stop attacking after the player dies. *He, Kracko, the Cheetahmen, and Mega Man are the only bosses who start attacking immediately after they enter the screen. *The player is not allowed to enter the boss rush room while playing as Sonic, likely because of his advantage in running speed and jumping height. * Turning on a CD and quickly turning it off at the very beginning of the boss fight (before Sonic enters the screen) will change the boss theme to the Bomberman boss theme for a short period of time. Video Category:Bosses